


The World Spins

by Jasrusticus15003



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, M/M, Missing Persons, One Shot Collection, Parenthood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasrusticus15003/pseuds/Jasrusticus15003
Summary: One-shots about Luigi raising his nephew while Mario and Peach are missing.





	1. Chapter 1:

**Author's Note:**

> Mario belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Luigi let out a few sniffles as he held his newborn nephew in his arms. The baby yawned and sneezed as he listened to his uncle's sniffles. The baby's parents went missing a day ago and both Luigi and the baby knew that they would never recover from this. Luigi placed a kiss on his nephew's forehead and started to rub the newborn child's back.

"I promise that I'll always protect you Corradeo Ceasario Demonte Gavino Mario," Luigi whispered and placed another kiss on his nephew's forehead.

_The world spins as long as your with me._


	2. Chapter 2:

"Uncle Luigi? Can I ask you something?" A five-year-old Corra asked once he walked inside Luigi's room.

"Sure," Luigi answered. Corra walked in and it didn't take long for his uncle to notice the tears in Corra's eyes.

"What's wrong Corra?" Luigi asked.

"Kids at school told me that mommy and daddy left me with you because they hated me," Corra explained. Luigi quickly picked the five-year-old up and held him in his arms and placed his nephew's head on his right shoulder.

"Is it true?" Corra asked.

"No," Luigi answered.

"Then why did they leave me?" Corra asked and Luigi sighed and placed a kiss on Corra's forehead. _He's not going to stop crying until you tell him the truth._ Luigi thought.

"Your mother and father loved you so much, bambino. They tried five times to have you and even though they had one stillbirth, they never gave up on you." Luigi said.

"How did they react when they found out that mommy was pregnant with me?" Corra asked.

"They were happy and scared. They just had a stillbirth five months before your mother became pregnant with you. A few months later we found out that you were a boy. And the same day they found out your gender they named you Corradeo." Luigi explained and started to tear up as he remembered the day that Mario told him that he was going to have a nephew.

"On December 2nd, 2013, you came into our lives. And that was the day your parents went missing." Luigi said.

"Why did they go missing?" Corra asked.

"I don't know nipote. Dr. Toad came in with officer Ruth and they told me that they couldn't find your parents. They only found you." Luigi replied as the tears started to leave his eyes. 

"I miss my mommy and daddy," Corra said.

"I miss them to Corra," Luigi said.

_The world spins as we mourn together._


End file.
